


This Isn't A Game

by Glytchy



Category: Tom Hardy (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kissing, Spies & Secret Agents, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hardy was just sitting in a cafe alone, reading lines drinking a refreshing drink. Then Everything changes when she walks in.</p><p> </p><p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Move: Hers

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I AM GOING TO BE EDITING THIS AND CHANGING SOME THINGS UP! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS GO BACK AND READ IT FRESH! There are some little things I'm adding here and there and trying to clean up errors. I promise nothing on the errors I'm a scrub but I am trying hahaa Kill meeee
> 
> I am also changing up the chapters.

Tom Hardy was just enjoying a boring day, walking to sit in a cafe, be alone with his thoughts and the lines he needed to learn. How was he to know shit would go side ways hard and fast like something in an action film.

The bulky, muscular male brushed his hair from his face as he drank deeply the iced passion fruit green tea concoction. It was quite delicious. He repeatedly read his lines, under his breath, in his head, moving as little as possible. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

The cafe’s bells jingled signaling a new customer. Tom didn’t lift his head until a deep spicy, sweet scent swirled around him, a delicate caramel colored hand tipped with sky blue nails squeezed his shoulder. “If you want to survive this …situation you need to listen to me.” Her voice was soft with a light accent, she leaned over him.

“You what?” Tom looked around for a camera crew or hidden camera’s all he found was the knockout raven haired female next to him, her eyes were nearly golden. “Look, love if this is some kinda crap joke I think you should another person.”

She gave him a derisive smile. “This isn’t some silly American TV show with some fool ready to pop out and shout gotcha.” She moved to sit cross legged atop the coffee table in front of him. “This unfortunately is real life. Someone wants you dead. Right this second we are being watched by the Manager and other unseen forces. You Mr. Hardy are in danger.” 

Tom noticed the way she said American TV with disdain, as if she weren’t sounding like an American born and bred right this very second. What game was she playing? Did she get put up to this by his Manager? No way, she’d gone ahead to the next location for his upcoming interview. 

Her ash brown hair fell in medium tight spirals down her back and over his shoulders, Straight bangs hid her eyes brows. Her over sized off the shoulder, sweater exposed her freckled shoulders, tight galactic leggings covered her shapely thighs, her rimless eyeglasses highlight her freckled cheeks and bright grass green eyes, her raggedy brown leather boots messily lace.

“You look like a picture perfect hipster, darling. You know that right? That manager probably wants you to buy something. So you run along, grab some decaf and maybe a sugarless biscuit, take your pills perhaps.” He hated to be rude but this gorgeous young woman was spouting lines straight from a spy film.

“Oh is that what I should do?” There was a sneer to her voice, indignant a tad arrogant and definitely sounding like she knew something he didn’t.

Scooting away he collected his materials and downed the last of his drink, as he tipped the cup back he felt something distinctly pill like slide down his throat. His body turned completely cooked pasta on him, his face began a quick trip to kiss the floor, however the delicate younger woman managed to catch him, even hold him up, though his face was in her breast. Words slurring terribly he managed to ask. “Ish th-at a handgun in your pantsh er are chu jush happy to shee me?”

The woman clicked her tongue, holding the taller, very heavy, muscular male up. “Handgun. Walther P99, modified clip, safety off, I’m a high rank marksmen…woman.” She dipped her hips away and pulled the gun from under her sweater. “Also hipster clothes make it easy to hide my harnesses, Darling”   
Hardy had zero time to question her further as the sudden onslaught of bullets and screaming patrons roared to life, the woman aimed and shot, with fatal precision, taking out the killer pretending he worked there, the four customers that were actually planted assassins. 

Hardy watched, barely conscious as her hand went back under her sweater, replacing the now empty gun with a dagger, which she launched at an oncoming enemy, nailing her right between the eyes. “I’ve losht it.” To her credit the young woman kept a hold of Hardy through the entire gun fight, twisting him, pushing, pulling, keeping him from getting a single scratch or worse bullet hole. The look of sheer stoic determination on her face had his mind going to the gutter, along with that sultry perfume and his face nearly constantly in her cleavage. 

She gasped suddenly, then Tom was on the ground behind the service counters, she was atop him, covering his torso and head under her body, she enveloped him so completely for a moment there was only her. 

Her, this as yet unnamed woman defending his life, from only gods knew what. The deafening explosion of grenades rocked his already frazzled skull. No hangover would ever compare to the headache he’d have soon. He realized to even in his fog that his hadn’t heard the blast so much as felt it. 

When she lifted off him, her body swaying dangerously he touched his ears, she jammed ear plugs in them, he focused on her and noticed blood leaking from her ears, she’d taken the injury to protect him. “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!??” He bellowed at the tops of his lungs.

Jumping from the loudness she kicked him across his abdomen, her nails digging into his cheeks squeezing his lips closed, she glared at him, then began looking around again. 

Doubling over from the force of her kick, Tom noticed she was looking the wrong way, she was watching the back or the bar, then it clicked, slowly but he got it, she was hawk eyeing the huge mirror that made up the walls behind the bar. Using it to watch the entrances, she tugged her sweater up, looking for any damage, and changing out the clips in her gun, she actually was wearing a full vest/harness. Every pocket filled.

Tom couldn’t help noticing those tights she had really were SKIN TIGHT. He blamed the improper thoughts on his drugged state.   
The young woman whimpered just under her breath, shaking her head to clear the ringing. I fucked up… can’t hear a god damn thing just muffles. Beth’s going to give me an earful, she thought then broke into a broad grin. Ha at least she wouldn’t be able to hear it this time.

Tom nearly forgot their situation at the sight of her brilliant smile. Blinding was an understatement. He leaned closer to her, freezing when she whipped her head towards him. Her face was pale, her emerald eyes clear, determined. No a single sound or intruder had appeared since to two back to back explosions.   
Hardy did in his infinitely frazzled state wipe away some of the blood trying to cake on her neck, he felt the tremors run through her. Her skin was clammy and hot. She nibbled her bottom lip again, poking her head up slowly, the morons had actually left. 

Sloppy bastards. Getting on her hands and knees she motioned for Tom Hardy to follow her quietly, the odd pair made it into the wrecked kitchens, Hardy still loopy as fuck, his equilibrium no where near its best, struggled to follow after the female. His hands getting scrapes, more then once his face slammed into her fit arse, she kept stopping suddenly, and he wasn’t paying attention. Finally they made it to a back exit in a slender alley.

Making sure the coast was clear she pulled Hardy to her, scowling when he all but fell on her again. Rolling her eyes she made her decision, heaving a deep breath she managed to get the drugged actor on her back. She looked ridiculous, dwarfed by him, he was freakishly light compared to how ripped he was. 

He protested squabbling about being a grown man that could walk on his own. She snapped her head back, chucking his jaw, with a grunt she took off running. “You can’t even crawl straight pretty boy. So hold tight shut the fuck up and Let. Me. Protect. You!” 

Tom gave a shout of pain. The little minx! She’d head butted him. And earlier she’d kicked him. So damn rude. The alley way gradually grew wider as she continued to carry him on he back, her legs began to ache but still she pushed on, the medical check point, an actual hospital was close, a mile or two. 

She could make it.

She would make it.

Tom couldn’t believe this little power house, at some point during their flight he passed out from the drugs and the adrenaline crash. He slept dreamless, coming to and fading out for he knew not how long.


	2. Second Move: His?

Tom woke slowly at first, in glimpses of blinding light, whispers, angry whispers back and forth between what sounded like the young woman that saved him, and an extremely angry German woman, there was a slapping sound and the younger woman grunted cursing. 

His eyes snapped open and he lunged from the bed, half taking it with him in his haste, he instinctively pulled the younger female safely out of the headlock the German accented woman had her in and with every bit of strength he had punched her across the face before slamming her back into the wall. 

“WHO SENT YOU!? WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME!? DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ‘ER YOU FUCKING CUNT” He roared. He’d ruined the hospital bed his handcuffed arm straining under the weight, he literally ripped part of it from the base, machines were flipping their lids, his heart monitor was having a panic attack.

The German woman though turning a disturbing shade of deep purple glared at him. Then a delicate hand with bandaged fingers tapped his shoulder, panting through his nose like a pissed off stampeding bull about to gore, he looked over his shoulder, it was her, hair mussed and bandages here and there, but otherwise she was alright.

“Calm down before you have an aneurysm, also stop killing my handler.” She licked her lips, looking bored and over him.

Tom blinked like an idiot, which was exactly how he felt. “Handler? …She was just being extremely menacing and angry and choking you, she hit you!” He rambled.

“She’s German, she always sound angry” The younger woman deadpanned. “She always hits me when I get hurt. It’s how she shows concern.” Sliding her hands up Tom’s muscular arm she freed her boss. “Sorry Hildy.” She pushed Tom back, pulling a key from her hair, she unlocked his cuff, eyebrows raising at the damaged bed parts clattering to the linoleum floor. 

Hildy rubbed her neck glaring at their charge. “Marishka! Contain him. Get both of you changed, load up on weapons and take the burgundy mini van. Keep moving till we get this handled. Stop fucking up. You sleep in that van, you stop as little as possible, no credit cards, no ID’s anywhere cash only, teach him to keep his face away from security cameras everywhere.”

Just as Marishka nodded Tom broke in their conversation. “I can’t just disappear like that. I have work I need to complete, press conferences and interviews for my latest film.” He attempted reasoning with her.

Hildy placed her hands on her hips giving Tom a glare. Marishka interrupted before Hildy could tear in to him. “I can keep constant guard on him Ma’am inform anyone who asks that I’m his new girlfriend or a close relative. We can keep this taken care of and I won’t allow him to come under harm Ma’am.” She stood just in front of the male actor.

With a purely disgusted noise Hildy threw her hands in the air. “If he dies YOU die Agent Jericho.” She stormed out, leaving the pair alone.

Tom was utterly flabbergasted at the whole situation, he rubbed his aching wrist, it was raw and bleeding in places. “Care to explain what the bloody fuck is going on?” He looked to the younger woman. “So your names Marishka… s’Russian right? How old are you? Why does she hit you? This ain’t some damn cartoon. Seriously why am I here, why are people trying to kill me, I’m just an actor… How old are you?”

Marishka stared at Tom in silence, letting him yammer, when he finally took a breath she spoke. “The name IS Russian, I’m not. It doesn’t matter where I’m from. We are looking in to who is after you. We don’t know the reason or the person. Hildy and the higher ups are going to keep me in the know as much as I need to be to keep you alive.” She pressed up close to him, a smile playing at her lips, she reached back to grab his bare ass cheek “How old would you like me to be” She teased.

“BLIMEY!” He shouted pulling away, only just realizing he was in a god awful hospital gown, completely open in the back. “That’s quite enough of that.” He held the back of the shameless gown shut and pressed his back to a wall.

The Ash blonde haired young woman had a straight face devoid of emotion, as she watched his overreaction, when she heard his ass slap against the wall, she turned away covering her mouth to snigger, then she went to the closet in the private hospital room. 

Tom watched, red faced and extremely irritated, she just laughed at him, and what the hell was this emotionless thing she had. She was all at once fascinating and off putting. He didn’t know how to react. To her, to this insane situation, while he was lost in thought a bag of clothes hit his face.

“Get dressed. I gotta go change my clothes too. We grabbed you something from our male ghosts clothes. They are blenders. Gray men if you will. So these are your size but nothing that will get you noticed. Wait for me here don’t go wondering.” She left with out another word. 

Hardy just stared after her for a while. Then began changing.


	3. Third Move: Definitely Hers

Marishka jogged to the basements where she could change, still looking like a fashionable teen she changed her make up to purple eyeliner, gray eye-shadow, she cat eyed the liner and pinched her cheeks, swiping on a wine red matte lipstick, she pulled on a pair of shorts that hid little, a crop top with an anchor on it, thigh high stocking socks and a pair of thick soled red leather boots. Her hair stuffed in a slouchy hat, bangs out. A half jacket on to finish it. As an after thought she put in contacts to turn her golden hazel eyes green. 

She was twenty two tears old but easily passed for mid-teens, especially when she played up the outfits and prissy carefree attitude. She grabbed a pair of contacts for her charge as well, when a feeling of irritation hit her. She’d left her charge alone…in an unlocked room…the wardrobe women weren’t down here…. ”B`lyad'!” She swore in Russian. (translation=Fuck!)

Tom Hardy had just yanked the pants on and taken the stupid made to embarrass hospital gown off, as he reached for the shirt provided for him the door burst open, a veritable horde of women shoving inside the room, all giggling and reaching for him, he froze unsure of whether he was being tested or actual fans had invaded the hospital or if he was about to be stabbed.

The women closest to him began stroking his bare chest crooning about his tattoos and muscles and how they thought he’d be shorter, his ass was amazing, that they’d protect him from the enemy if he went home with them and multiple other sexually harassing things. He just raised his hands trying to keep the women off him at least somewhat, he was feeling claustrophobic.

A sudden crash similar to thunder cracking filled the room making the women shriek and Tom give a shout. He looked to the door.  
Marishka’s fist was denting the metal door, her face murderous. “Mind getting your pussies under control, and doing that thing called getting the fuck back to work?” She seethed. 

The group of women made varying noises, ranging from anger to defeat. One spoke up. “Why don’t you run along and leave us be…shouldn’t you be off getting smacked around by Hildegard?” 

Instead of responding Marishka pulled out her cellphone, looking like she was dialing a number, she stared the other woman down putting the phone to her ear. “Hello Lead Director Hartford, Yes sir. I was just wondering if you wanted video evidence of the Technical and Wardrobe department members currently on duty slacking off. Yes Sir I can take it right now. Currently? They are harassing the client under my care. Sexually Sir. That’s right.” 

She pointed her phone toward the women, the misbehaving women shrieked and hauled ass out of the room cursing the younger woman and threatening her. Tom heaved a huge sigh of relief. 

“Did you really need to call one of your bosses?” He smiled a bit. 

“I didn’t call anyone. Just knew it would make them leave. Bunch of airheads.” She sighed herself and looked Hardy over. “Finish getting dressed. I’ll stand guard so there’s no more invasions” She stepped out closing the dented door.

Tom made short work of finishing dressing. Shirt, socks, sneakers. He was ready to leave. Joining his… Body guard they left the hospital, Marishka taking his phone and pecking in her number, tapping his into her cell phone as well. The van was two blocks away looking rusted and rather run down, Tom didn’t say a word, he’d owned worse in his younger days.

“So we just …What? Drive around aimlessly till I have work?” He rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty, waiting for Marishka to reply.  
“That is precisely what we do.” She smirked again eyeing him up and down. “Unless you can think of something more entertaining to pass the time…”  
Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked to the passengers side door, opening it without much thought. 

Marishka rolled her eyes and hoisted herself in the drivers seat, kicking the engine to life they took off. “Look. We have two ways of this working, either I’m a big scary raging bitch that will beat you down, OR you get your head in this and understand that the punchline to this ‘joke’ ends with you dead and buried. It’s my job to keep you alive and healthy and no matter what you think I am going protect you.” She pulled on to the road, weaving through traffic.

After a few hours of silence and aimless driving Marishka’s phone let lit up and a baby giggling repeatedly blared from it. She activated the screen and read the text. “You have a interview in Nevada, so I suppose we are driving there. It’s three days from now so we will have plenty of time.” Locking the screen she left the phone sitting on her lap and they began their trip.


	4. Fourth Move: Theirs

The static of the out of range stations had begun wearing thin with in seconds of the song getting choppy, Marishka spun the dial to off, her teeth grinding, she was getting tired and irritated, she liked having music as she drove. Nibbling her bottom lip she looked to Hardy who was tense, his hands fisted in his lap knuckles white. 

This wasn’t working it was extremely stressful, so with a sigh she spoke, “Once when I was early in my training I tried to scale this practice cliff… ended up losing my grip and falling ass first to the thin mats below.” She kept her eyes on the road but knew he was listening from the shift of his body. “I was outta commission for a day or two and had a ridiculous bruise across my entire ass. Both cheeks bluish purple and all the subsequent colors that a bruise turns before fading out.” 

Tom listened closely, it was entertaining to picture this badass screwing up so royally. “So did you go back and climb the false wall?” He asked curiously.  
Marishka huffed a laugh. “Uh no. I like overachieving, hmm I needed to take on better. More dangerous. Sooo I scaled the Hospital from ground floor to twelfth, Hildy beat my ass for that shit.” She shrugged.

“Really what’s the reason your Handler slaps you around so?” He leaned back, “She put you in a bloody choke hold” He couldn’t fathom her original answer being true.  
Marishka’s jaw clenched. “I told you it’s how she shows she cares. All of us are fucked up and abnormal EVERYONE. Even you Mr. Former alcoholic.” She adjusted herself in the drivers seat. 

“We ladies in our group take our problems and make use of them, we are ruthless protection or your destruction. It just depends on who fucked who, how when and why. You put your efforts in to killing it on the silver screen and I put mine in to killing in the streets or wherever, point of fact I’m not usually soft copy jobs… But Hildy seemed to think I was the best for this job so here we are”

The long stretch of road with ever growing emptiness was making her restless, Tom wasn’t much better off, she swerved at one point and hit some gravel making the van jerk and fill with the clatter of pebbles striking the under carriage, she inhaled sharply and straightened her back. “Oops” She deadpanned.

Hardy was clutching the jesus bar and his chest, one foot jammed on the dashboard. “Oops? All you can say is oops? We need to pull over and have a stretch!” He shouted

In her state of exhaustion running on a burst of fear she pulled out a gun, cocked it and had it in his face in one fluid motion. “Don’t raise your voice at me. Ever.” She swallowed roughly her eyes still on the road, then just as quickly she released and holstered the gun once more. “We can pull in there, you fucking stay in this van. If you need to piss wait and I’ll get the women’s keys and you can go in with me. I’ll get us fresh drinks and maybe a snack.” 

Marishka pointed her now empty hand toward a brightly lit decent looking 7/11 type gas station. She pulled in, and hopped out, daring Hardy to follow her, when he didn’t she ran inside cheerful and bouncy like a teen on vacation. 

Quickly she got the key to the women’s toilet and darted back outside with a promise that she wasn’t leaving to the cashier, some teenage guy bored out of his skull and desperately in need of entertainment. She hopped back in the van and pulled around, Hardy went to pop back into the passenger seats but she hissed at him through her teeth “Stay back, that kid thinks I’m alone and it needs to stay that way. I’m just pulling us to the side. This place hasn’t even got outside security cameras.” 

Hardy really wanted to snap at her and give this younger woman a piece of his mind. Instead he reminded himself she was just tired and her personality was a result of her job. When the van parked again, she let Hardy out her side explaining that sounds carried and the Cashier should only hear one door open and close. She expertly unlocked the door and pushed Hardy inside, looked around outside and then entered, instantly locking the door again, there was one fucking stall as Tom noted and no cubicle of any sort. Marishka sighed rolling her eyes.

“If you won’t piss first I will.” She slipped around him and dropped her shorts, she looked at the toilet and the thing was clean, really clean, she looked at Tom who had cursed and turned away when she’d only unzipped her shorts, what the hell is his issue she thought, still alert she ended up groaning in sweet release, she’d been holding it for so long holy shit, a shiver racked her. 

Tom made a strangled noise and she looked at him half lidded. “Pissing after a long ass drive is the best feeling a girl can have aside from getting fucked good and hard, don’t start with me.” Her voice was slightly sexual and she didn’t care.

Hardy shuddered “I’ve not said a fucking thing. I’m not judging you. I don’t care what you do.” He snapped.

“Big talk from the pretty boy.” She laughed, a throaty amused sound, she finished and got up, situating her clothes and washing her hands. “Go on your turn. I can’t leave you alone. So don’t bother asking me to leave” The ash blonde watched her feet listening for any outside signs of danger.

Tom debated holding it till she left but from her stance that wasn’t going to happen. He had to suck it up and piss with her in the room, fucking hell, he slammed his eyes closed after aiming and imagined himself alone, after a while he finally could urinate. 

Marishka leaned over soundlessly, getting a good view of his cock, “Hmm must be a grower” She stated nonchalantly. Hardy about leapt from his skin, finishing he yanked his pants pack on and glared at her. “What? Millions have seen your chubby, saw you in Bronson, thought it were special effects to make others feel better about their tiny cocks. Guess that is how you look soft. Huh” She shrugged righting herself.

Tom just gawked at the rude female. She had to be testing him. Had to be. And why did her accent keep changing. How the fuck does someone just say those things, with out any kind of hesitation. NONE. And not a drop of shame. He just silently followed her out figuring shouting at her wasn’t the best plan. He got in the van, as she directed then got in behind him, Marishka returned the vehicle to it’s first spot and hopped out again her demeanor changing.

She was bubbly and cheerful and flirty when she bounded back inside. “See” She jiggled the keys stick. “Told you I wasn’t stealing it.”

The cashier was red faced and smiling foolishly, he took the key braving a chance to brush his fingers over her hand, he thought he’d get hit, but Marishka just grinned and blushed, walking through the shop to get snacks and waters and two deluxe fountain drinks. When she went to check out the cashier asked why so much. She grinned, answering that she’s trying to drive through the night to hit a series of concerts featuring an obscure band he probably didn’t know.   
Paid and left the teen gawking. 

When she loaded everything in she retook the drivers seat, once out of the parking lot she let Hardy get back in the passengers seat.  
After another hundred miles Marishka was nibbling her bottom lip to the point of tasting blood to keep herself awake. Her hair pulled up in a tight bun and she kept rolling her neck, jerking her leg. She noticed Tom eyeing her again and slammed her fist into the steering wheel. “GOD DAMN IT! Fine, fiiiine I’ll pull over, I can’t keep us safe like this. I-I-I need to be alert for that press shit.” She drove off the road getting the ugly van behind a jagged wall of massive boulders. 

Tom crossed himself and sank into his seat, the sight of her shaking as she had been while driving, the tension in her as she tried staying awake and keeping on the road had his nerves frayed. “It’s ok to need rest you know. We have time to sleep.” He tugged his jacket off and helped her fit the silver sunscreen in the windshield and side windows. “You really think of everything don’t you?” 

“Please sound more amazed over my readiness…” She pulled her hair free, the locks cascading over her shoulders again, quickly she brushed it out and put in hair oil, the same she’d used when she had first met Tom. 

God damn that smells fantastic, he mused to himself. He did his best to help her stretch out and place what needed to go where, he watched a pair of handguns go under her pillow and caught the mace she tossed him, “If it’s not me and it should be attack. Otherwise just get behind me”

Scrubbing his hands over his face he laid on his back under his sleeping bag, a coyote howling in the distance, and general desert sounds came and went, he heard Marishka shuffle around a bit then sigh, then there was silence and sleep took Hardy over fast.


	5. Fifth Move: Knight Takes King

Marishka groaned as quietly as she could. Ugh the same issue she always had since puberty, she needed release, needed to pop, but she couldn’t… “And why should I?” She whispered, I can use him. Sitting up she nudged him a bit, there was no reaction.

Getting her clothes off and moving to straddle him, she opened his pants and began stroking the sleeping man. Hardy’s eyes snapped open, he went to shout but Marishka covered his mouth quickly, when he stilled and didn’t shout again she let his mouth go, her other hand stroking his cock. “Unnmm, what ..are you do..ing? Stop..” He couldn’t believe this.

Marishka shook her head. “I can’t sleep unless I pop. Just shut up and let me ride you.” She stroked him to full size, “You are a grower, that’s …so large…” She panted, fire burning in her core, he was going to stretch her so right.

Tom tried to think of anything he could to lose his erection but she was groping him just right and her red cheeks, her caramel skin, those needy little sighs escaping her… He’d been without anyone for over a year by choice. “Condoms… Then yes.” He stared her down.

“You’re killing me…” She growled. “I can’t get pregnant. At all. Ever. So shut the fuck up. You talk to much” Her hips raised and she guided him inside her, slowly impaling herself, her breath hitching, “Damn… It hurts” She pulled up then shifted a little going back down. “So big”

Hardy’s eyes rolled back, his body arching, to thrust up, his heavy hands gripping her hips. Tightest pussy he could remember. She was moving faster now, taking all of him, grunting, softly through gritted teeth, all Tom could think was that this was insane and felt so good. 

Marishka mewled here and there, her nails dragging over his chest as she bounced harder, fuck she was already getting close! A yelp escaped, when Hardy’s hands gripped her waist and he rose his hips thrusting deep into her, she grabbed his forearms for balance, holding herself up, letting him pound her as hard as he could in their position.

Without thinking he flipped her to her back, fucking her in earnest, plowing her cunt as hard as he could, she wanted to fuck, wanted to cum, had been a haughty little bitch all day, he was going to make her scream. If not his name then in pleasure that he gave her. 

When she felt her body shifting she choked the urge to beat the shit out of him, but fucking hell he was deeper now an wild, he looked her in the eyes, staring her down, his cock driving her to the edge, she wanted to touch herself but he slapped her hands away and pressed his thumb to her clit, working in deep, tight circles, he was watching her learning her reactions to this. 

He felt her shaking, the van was creaking as he pounded her, one hand gripping her thigh tight enough to bruise the other he thumbed her pearl, he felt it before she even really knew what was happening, her body bowed, her lips parted, he smirked, then she was silent in her orgasmic bliss, her nails sunk into his wrist, her chest heaved and just the smallest groans left her gritted teeth.

Marishka was dead, gone, this was the most intense fucking she’d ever had, her vision had just begun to white out when Hardy tried kissing her as he filled her with his seed, her hands came between their lips, he pulled a face and she was pleased it was over. As amazing as it had been she wasn’t in this for anything other then a peaceful sleep, and god damn how she would sleep.

Tom pulled out, his face troubled, he sat back on his haunches, covering his mouth as he came back to reality, he’d just blown his entire load in a veritable stranger… A woman that killed as easily as she breathed, a kiss would have made it less filthy, less awkward, but she had stopped him dead as he filled her. He came back to himself when a pack of baby wipes hit his chest, her back was to him, she was cleaning herself, calmly, silently, she was her distant self again.

Hardy felt ill. The distance between them was a chasm. What had he been expecting, that it’d make her nicer like he had some magic cock and it would change her, he cleaned himself on auto pilot and righted his pants. He was more lost then he had been.

Marishka, once cleaned pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. “Thanks. Heh needed that. Definition of grower.” She giggled, getting under her blanket, she almost immediately passed out, her face buried in her pillow hair fanned out, breathing steady.

Tom wanted to shout, to, to strangle her, not really hurt her, but he was so lost right now, he missed his friends, even his manager, he usually talked to someone a few times a day. He wanted to work on his lines to get out of this van and take off running. 

The agent was taking over his life more then any film role ever had. What made her rear back from that kiss? She’d even looked like she was going to attack him for a split second when he’d changed their position. 

Finally he was done. He couldn’t stay awake any longer. Getting in his sleeping bag he shuffled closer to the woman. “You awake?” He touched her hip and she tensed a bit. “Relax Mar it’s just me.” He smiled so she understood, she really had crashed hard, when she didn’t fight him he got closer behind her and threw his arm over her waist. He’d just make the best of it.


	6. Sixth Move: The Angry King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm working on it.

Marishka woke slowly at first, her normal cautious, silent observance, listening to the space around her. Pressure on her side, wrapped around her, holding her close, cloying heat behind her, body heat, decidedly male, hand clutching her stomach, hot steamy breath fanning her hair. 

Right… We fucked…What the fuck is he cuddling me for? Shifting a little, Marishka grabbed her cellphone turning on the selfie record option she made sure the aim was right and the phone wouldn’t shift, smirked, then reached up and pinched the soft, fleshy under side of his upper arm as hard as she could.

The sudden agony sent Tom Hardy shrieking bloody murder, reaching under Marishka’s pillow snatching one of her guns, slamming his back to a wall opposite where they’d been sleeping, rubbing his eyes rapidly he, had the gun cocked and aimed in seconds, blinking away the blur, he scanned the space, then reached toward Marishka dragging her to him like a rag doll, “I’m hit! I got bloody shot!” His voice was gravel and smoke.

“If you got shot how come you aren’t bleeding where I pinched you? Tit…” She pinched his other arm in the same way, making him drop the gun, which she caught and disarmed, with a cocky grin she snatched up her phone and checked the recording. “I’m keeping this forever!” She repeated the part where he squealed a few times, laughing each time.

Tom was livid to say the least, he wrenched open the back doors of the van and jumped out, stomping away from it and HER. He was not going to fight her, though it got more and more tempting, the longer he spent with her. “FUCKING FUCK!” He shouted to the desert, flailing around as he walked farther, stomping and growling.  
The younger woman followed him at a distance, keeping herself quiet. ‘This tantrum is kinda hot. Getting all sweaty over a couple pinches.’ She giggled quietly, as she scanned the open vastness, sand, boulders, here and there, smaller rocks, sand, the highway stretching on endlessly, the open sky with hardly a cloud in sight, lizards skittering to escape her charges fulminations. 

She saw a glitter in the distance, focused on that as she walked, once certain is was just a shiny bit of rocks she turned just in time to walk directly in to Hardy’s sweaty broad chest, it was her turn to yelp, her ass would have kissed the hard ground if Hardy hadn’t grabbed her wrists. His anger was still there, still panty dropping, but there was concern in his eyes as well. She didn’t like it.

“You alright?” He grunted, letting her hang there like they were in some kind of dance, the sun beating down on them both, it was suffocating. 

Marishka sighed, letting her head fall back, looking away from his stupid face. “I’m not the one having some tantrum after he got a lesson in not touching the body with out her permission.” She felt his grip tighten, there was a twinge in her mind, not fear but discomfort, his grip was like steel. “Also I’m definitely making that shriek a ringtone.”

That was it. Tom released her wrists letting her fall, he expected her to just flip around, catch herself some how. He cringed when she let herself hit the ground, there was jagged rocks and sharp brambles all about. 

She laid there, the heat from the hard ground making her languid and rubbery feeling, she shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him. “Gotta say it makes me drip when you get rough with me” She grinned lustfully. “Wanna play again?” She spread her legs, wiggling her hips toward him. 

“Get up, we got more driving to do.” He ignored her and stalked back to the van, pulling the shaders out of the windows, he cleaned a few things up and rolled the sleeping bags, taking the passengers seat.

Marishka sneered. He was being boring now. But whatever she’d mess with him more soon enough. As she got in the van she tossed him her phone, “Call your fucking manager, tell ’em the ETA is ten hours, we’ll arrive just after nightfall, remember to mention me as a relative or friend or whatever you pick that will get me access to being with you at all times. SO long as you don’t explain what I’m really doing.”

Tom took out his phone and called his manager. “Oi, yeah no I know I’ve been off the grid, haha” He grunted a little in response to something that was said to him. “Ya well you see, I got blown up and a crazy fucker tried killing me… OF COURSE I’M JOKING.” He smirked, daring Marishka to say something. 

“The truth is I got myself a girlfriend and she and I have been spending a rather intimate time together. Haha yeah she’s had me lost in her perfection. Yeah…no I have been taking care of my line’s. It’s fine. She just can’t keep her hands off me” He chuckled.

A smile lit the spy’s face, a girlish giggle escaping, “Baaabbbe don’t go telling all our naughty secrets, there has to be some mystery riiight?” She internally cringed but laughed as well at the horrified look on Tom’s face as she emulated an 80’s valley girl. He was so going to regret making her out to be his clingy girlfriend.   
He cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yup that’s her, yeah. Nah Maria, she’s a total doll. She’s a great cook,” He looked at her seeing her shaking her head violently, he muted his end of the call. “You can’t cook?”

“Motherfucker do I look like I can cook? Like I spend anytime in the kitchen?” She drove with her eyes off the rode. “Finish that call then we are going over guidelines and rules.”

Tom scowled at the younger woman and went back to his call. Once it was over he jerked his body to face her and received a withering stare from her. “What crawled up your ass and died you miniature menace!?” He snapped, jamming her phone in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in the same night WHAT!? It's almost like I've actually been trying to get this shite finished.

Arriving with time for a hot shower, lecture, and hair and make up before a meet and greet the London born actor worked through the crowd’s of fans, men and women alike, keeping his cool with the barely audible sound of Marishka’s gentle breathing in his ear.

She’d slipped him a earpiece while pretending to kiss him, their lips hadn’t actually met, just the air from their lungs whispering across the distance. She had refused every time to give him a reason for not kissing. She’d taken him whenever she let herself sleep, and damn if he didn’t feel like a used toy.

On the very fortunate side of things she stopped talking in that vapid eighties valley girl tone and presented herself with a rather fluent Irish accent, grinning as she informed the manager that it wasn’t normal for her to talk as she did when they were on call, it was literally just to tease Tom because he was being cheeky over the phone with her.

“Aye I’m from Youghal it’s a seaside resort town in County Cork, Ireland. My family has a bed and breakfast out there” She felt herself for her phone then for a moment grimaced, her face returned to the bright sunny cheerful smile instantly, spinning on her toes toward Tom. “Ya daft boy, ya never gave my phone back when ya borrowed it to call your manager” She wiggled her fingers at him as if she was going to tickle him till she got it back.

Tom grabbed her wrists, grinning ear to ear as he played along, purposely pulling her closer for a kiss, a kiss he knew she couldn’t deny in front of everyone around, he nearly shouted when she tilted her head down and his lips caught her forehead. “Where’s my kisses beautiful?”

Looking up shyly with a deep blush she whispered something that no one could hear, then she cleared her throat and spoke again “Ya know I dun like to kiss when I haven’t brushed my teeth, Tommy I didn’t get to brush them after dinner and I had that messy burger” She whimpered a little for effect while smirking at him under her ash colored hair. 

The clever little shit, she’d bested him again, making him look MEAN for putting her on the spot like he did, he could swing this in his favor, the fans and higher ups were all staring and there was whispers debating whether or not there was a problem between them already.

“I’m so sorry love, I thought you’d gotten to brush them when you were changing your clothes at our hotel room, but you know I don’t give a rats hairy arse how ya smell” He wrapped his arms tight around her kissing the top of her head a few times and treating the rooms full of people like they didn’t exist, and he only saw her. “It’s alright pip go on and take care of your lovely smile, I’ll wait right here” He grinned, chuffing her chin gently to kiss her nose and forehead.


End file.
